Lola And Abi- Missing You
by Jabi07
Summary: Lola misses her friend and is desperate to have things back to normal but will her and Abi be best friends again or is the friendship over?
1. Chapter 1

Lola and Abi- Missing You

Part One

Lola sighs as she tidies her bedroom as she is dusting her shelves she accidentally knocked her photo frame off her bedside table, her heart sinking sadly as she picks up the photo frame and look at the picture of her and Abi smiling and having a laugh! Lola missed her friend more and more each day! She hated having Ben back in the mix again as ever since he's arrived back into Walford was when all this started,

"Lol love you alright?" Billy asks leaning against the doorframe making Lola smile sadly,

"Not really pops" Lola places the photo frame back onto her bedside table making billy nod his head understandingly,

"You know she will come round love. Just give her time love" Lola hated this as time was not helping her friendship,

"I'm just going to take Lexi for some fresh air" Lola picks up Lexi and places her into her pushchair leaving her flat and heading over towards the park,

"Alright lol?" Lola feels slightly anxious as Jay gives an awkward hug as they sit together at the swings,

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you miss her?"

"Miss who?"

"Abi" Jay smirks over at her,

"She lives with me how can I possibly miss her?!" Lola rolls her eyes irritably,

"You know what I mean?! How we were before just us three!"

"Yeah kind of. We had some great times..."

"Kind of? Jay you and Abi love each other...you are always meant to be...please don't give up on that?!" Lola pleads desperately making Jay look over at her concerned,

"Why so set on me being with Abi?"

"Because it's how it works! Us all together! You two loved up! Why don't you care anymore?!" Jay was shocked by Lola's sudden anger towards him that he was unsure how to answer leaving Lola strolling off.

Lola knocked on the Brannings door desperate for her friend back as she needed Abi more than she would care to admit! Max answers the door looking taken aback to see Lola as he frowns as he lets her inside,

"Uh Lola? How can I possibly help you?"

"Actually it's more how we can help Abi. We both know that Ben is going to end up breaking her heart and I really can't stand this any longer..."

"So why not tell Abs this?!"

"Because she thinks I'm judging her...also she not really speaking to me" Max would usually defend his daughter but the sadness of the poor girl beside him was too much as he exhales slowly,

"You miss her. Me too Lola! Thing is nothing I do seems to help things...come on through babe" Lola sits herself down and takes Lexi out of her pushchair and places her onto her lap,

"She's getting big I remember our abi that age" Lola smiles as Max begins telling her about a baby Abi,

"So you miss your best mate?"

"Yeah more than ever. See max I've never had a friend like Abi before...whose sweet and kind and has your back no matter what...she has given me such strength when I had Lexi taken away...I need my best friend back cause she's the closest thing I have to a sister!" Max knew how important friends were especially as he was so limited these days as he comforts Lola he feels determination to make his daughter realise that Ben is using her.

Lola later that evening lay silently on the sofa her thoughts on Abi and what she was Upto as usually on a Friday they would have sleepovers,

"Lol?"

"Yes pops?"

"I'm worried bout you love. You've been down for ages now..."

"Oh pops I don't mean to make you worry...it's just that I really miss my friend...I just want things to go back to how things were before!" Billy wraps an arm around her,

"Love tell abi how you feel. You never know she might be feeling the same way love and you know what it's worth fighting for the friendship you girls had!" Lola stood up grabbing her coat,

"Thanks pops!" Lola rushes out the house and over towards the Mitchell's banging eagerly on the door,

"Lola?" Abi says confused as she opens the door,

"Abi! Please let me talk to you?!" Abi is taking aback by the longing in Lola's eyes that her stomach knotted,

"Quick then" Lola smiles lightly as they head into the kitchen,

"Well?"

"I just want to be honest with you Abi...the truth is that it's killing me not having you in my life...you should know that I have no interest in Jay or would I ever hurt you like that. Abi you are my mate and I also think of you as family..." Both girls tearful as Abi embraces Lola both sobbing into each other when Jay walks in smirking,

"Nice to see you two have patched things up!"

"Yeah well it's bout time we move on" Abi says smiling warmly at Lola who beams back,

"So much we have to catch up on. If you like you could back to mine for a sleepover?" Lola offered beaming as abi nods looking relieved,

"I'll just go get my things" as soon as Abi left the room Jay smiles over at Lola,

"What Jay?"

"Between you and me I'm just relieved that you two are all right"

"Are you?"

"Course I am Lol. I might have dumped her but doesn't mean I've stopped caring about her!" Lola beams widely over at Jay,

"Jay we got to stop him breaking her heart"


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Lola and Abi head back to hers both talking excitedly arm in arm just like nothing had happened,

"Oh Abs. Good to see you both getting along again!" Billy smiles warmly over at the girls as they head into the bedroom,

"Aw Lexi had grown!" Abi says leaning over Lexi bed and stroking her hair softly,

"Yeah she's missed you just as much as I have Abs" Abi smiles sadly as she sits onto Lola's bed looking guiltily over at Lola,

"I am sorry for being off with you Lola. It wasn't your fault that Jay dumped me for you" Lola sits beside her and takes her hand,

"I'm sorry Abi"

"It's ok really Lola. Besides I'm with Ben now"

"Yeah you are"

"What is it?" Lola looked unsure as Abi squeezes her hand encouraging Lola,

"Fine I just and don't get mad Abs I just think that Ben..."

"Is not Jay"

"You knew that Abs. Then why are you with him?" Abi shrugs her shoulders looking sad,

"Jay I love him...but when he broke up with me I felt...like no one could ever love me again so when Ben kissed me I felt wanted again...I really needed that feeling pathetic isn't it?" Lola pulls her mate into her,

"No it's not Abi. Really it's more normal than you realise. So you still love Jay then?" Abi nods her head as she bursts into tears,

"Oh Abs!" Lola comforts her friend as she sobs onto Lola's shoulder.

Later that evening they lay side by side both chatting away catching up on everything when Abi turned seriously over at Lola,

"Lola do you think Jay still loves me?"

"Yes course he does. Your Jay and Abi ain't ya! Always end up together no matter what!" Abi smiles happily over at Lola before contentedly closing her eyes making Lola feel good that she had made Abi happy as she silently picked up her phone and text Jay,

"Jay meet us at park tomorrow. Don't bring Ben!" Lola was going to help them the way they helped her and she was not given up on them as this was family she was talking about.


End file.
